500 milionów Begumy/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział X | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XII. Rada. Nienawiść Stalowego króla względem dzieła doktora Sarrasin’a nie była tajemnicą. Wiedziano, że wzniósł miasto przeciw miastu. Ale od tego faktu do rzucenia się na spokojne miasto i zniszczenia go, było jeszcze daleko. Jednakże artykuł New-York-Heraldu mówił wyraźnie o tem. Korespondenci tego potężnego dziennika dociekli zamiarów Herr Schultze’a, i — jak mówili — nie było chwili do stracenia! Zacny doktor zmieszał się z początku. Tak jak wszystkie szlachetne dusze, jak mógł najdłużej nie chciał wierzyć w złe wieści. Zdawało mu się niepodobieństwem, by przewrotność mogła się posunąć do tego stopnia, iż bez przyczyny żadnej przez prostą fanfaronadę tylko, chciała zniszczyć miasto, które było niejako wspólną własnością ludzkości całej. — Ależ pomyślcie sobie, ze średnia śmiertelność u nas w tym roku nie wyniesie nawet jednego i ćwierć na sto! — zawołał naiwnie — że nie mamy ani jednego dziesięcioletniego chłopca, któryby nie umiał czytać, że ani jednego morderstwa, ani jednej kradzieży nie było od założenia Miasta-Francyi! I barbarzyńcy ci mieliby w samym początku zniszczyć tak szczęśliwą próbę! Nie! Nie mogę uwierzyć temu, by chemik, uczony, chociażby był sto razy Niemcem, zdolnym był do tego! Niepodobna było jednak nie wierzyć dziennikowi, który dla dzieła doktora okazywał tyle przychylności, i nie zwlekając, należało obmyślić środki obrony. Kiedy pierwsza chwila pomieszania minęła, doktor Sarrasin, odzyskawszy przytomność umysłu, tak odezwał się do przyjaciół swoich: — Panowie, jesteście członkami Rady obywatelskiej, i do was tak dobrze jak do mnie należy przedsięwziąć środki potrzebne do obrony miasta. Cóż mamy robić najprzód? — Czy jest jaka możność porozumienia się z przeciwnikiem? — rzekł pan Lentz. — Czy podobna uniknąć wojny, nie narażając honoru? — Niepodobna — odrzekł Oktawiusz. — Herr Schultze pragnie jej widocznie za jaką bądź cenę. Nienawiść jego nie pozwala na żadne układy! — Niech i tak będzie! — zawołał doktor. — Postaramy się o to, byśmy mu mogli stosownie odpowiedzieć. Jak myślisz, pułkowniku, czy jest jaki sposób obrony przeciw działom Stahlstadt’u? — Siła ludzka może zawsze skutecznie walczyć z drugą podobnąż siłą — odpowiedział pułkownik Hendon — ale nie możemy myśleć o tem, byśmy się mogli bronić tymiż samymi środkami i tąż bronią, jaką Herr Schultze uderzy na nas. Chcąc mieć maszyny wojenne, mogące walczyć z jego maszynami, potrzebowalibyśmy na to czasu bardzo długiego, a nawet, nie wiem, czy potrafimy je zrobić, nie posiadując osobnych do tego warsztatów. Jeden więc tylko środek ocalenia pozostaje nam: nie dopuścić nieprzyjaciela do siebie i nie pozwolić, by opasał miasto. — Natychmiast zwołam Radę — rzekł doktor Sarrasin. To powiedziawszy, wraz z gośćmi udał się do swego gabinetu. Był to pokój skromnie umeblowany; trzy ściany zajmowały pułki z książkami, na czwartej było kilka obrazów i dzieł sztuki, a pod nimi szereg numerowanych przedmiotów, kształtem swoim przypominających trąbki akustyczne. — Dzięki telefonowi — rzekł doktor — możemy w Mieście-Francyi wspólnie naradzać się, nie wychodząc z mieszkań naszych. To mówiąc, dotknął dzwonka sygnałowego, który natychmiast wezwanie jego przesłał do mieszkania każdego z członków Rady. Nie upłynęło trzech minut, a każdy z drutów komunikacyjnych przyniósł wyraz »obecny«, co było hasłem, że posiedzenie Rady rozpoczyna się. Doktor umieścił się wówczas przed trąbką swojego przyrządu ekspedytora, poruszył dzwonek i rzekł: — Posiedzenie otwarte ... Głos ma mój szanowny przyjaciel, pułkownik Hendon; zawiadamia on Radę obywatelską o bardzo ważnej okoliczności. Z kolei pułkownik zajął miejsce przed telefonem i, przeczytawszy artykuł z New-York-Herald’u, wniósł, że należy zaprowadzić w mieście pierwsze środki obrony. Zaledwie skończył mówić, numer 6 postawił pytanie: »Czy pułkownik uważał obronę za możebną, w razie gdyby środki, którymi zamierzał przeszkodzić zbliżeniu się nieprzyjaciela, okazały się bezskuteczne?« Pułkownik Hendon odpowiedział twierdząco. Pytanie i odpowiedź szły natychmiast do każdego z niewidzialnych członków Rady, tak, jak objaśnienia, które je poprzedziły. Numer 7-my zapytał, ile czasu, zdaniem pułkownika, mieszkańcy miasta mieli do przygotowania się. Pułkownik nie wiedział tego, ale sądził, że trzeba działać tak, jak gdyby miano uderzyć na nich zanim dwa tygodnie upłyną. Numer 2-gi: »Czy należy czekać natarcia, czy też sądzisz pan, że lepiej jest uprzedzić je?« — Trzeba koniecznie starać się uprzedzić je — odpowiedział pułkownik — a jeżeli nieprzyjaciel zagrozi nam wylądowaniem, musimy torpilami naszemi wysadzić w powietrze okręty Herr Schultze’a. Na ten wniosek doktor Sarrasin oświadczył, że wezwie na radę znakomitszych chemików artyleryi i poleci im zbadać plany, które pułkownik Hendon im przedłoży. Pytanie numeru 1-go: »Jaka suma potrzebna jest do natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia robót fortyfikacyjnych?« — Trzeba rozporządzać piętnastu do dwudziestu milionami dolarów. Numer 5-ty: »Wnoszę, iż należy zwołać zaraz powszechne zgromadzenie obywateli«. Prezydent Sarrasin: »Oddaję projekt pod głosowanie«. Dwa uderzenia dzwonka v każdym telefonie oznajmiły, że projekt jednogłośnie przyjęto. Było wpół do dziewiątej. Rada obywatelska nie trwała osiemnastu minut i nikogo nie poruszyła z miejsca. Zgromadzenie ludowe zostało zwołane sposobem równie prostym i prawie tak szybkim. Zaledwie doktor Sarrasin, zawsze za pośrednictwem swego telefonu, przesłał do ratusza wiadomość o tem, co Rada uchwaliła przed chwilą, natychmiast odezwały się dzwonki elektryczne, umieszczone na wierzchołku kolumn, które stały na dwustu osiemdziesięciu placach miasta. Na kolumnach znajdowały się zegary wieżowe, których wskazówki zaraz zatrzymały się na wpół do dziewiątej; oznaczało to godzinę zgromadzenia się. Donośny ten odgłos dzwonków trwał więcej niż kwadrans; mieszkańcy powychodzili z domów i podnieśli oczy na najbliższy sobie zegar. Widząc, że obowiązek narodowy wzywa ich do sali ratuszowej, niezwłocznie pospieszyli do niej. Na umówioną godzinę, to jest w niespełna czterdzieści pięć minut, zgromadzenie było w komplecie. Doktor Sarrasin siedział już na honorowem miejscu, a cała Rada otaczała go. U podnóża trybuny, pułkownik Hendon czekał, aż mu głos będzie dany. Większa część obywateli wiedziała już, jaki był powód zgromadzenia. W istocie, dyskusya Rady obywatelskiej, automatycznie powtórzona przez telefon ratuszowy, została niezwłocznie rozesłaną do dzienników, które wydały ją osobno i w kształcie afiszów rozlepić kazały na ulicach. Sala ratuszowa była to ogromna nawa z dachem szklannym; powietrze krążyło tu swobodnie, a światło strumieniami lało się z szeregu lamp gazowych, które uwydatniały kąty sklepienia. Tłum stał spokojny i cichy. Twarze były wesołe. Zdrowie całkowicie dobre, przyzwyczajenie do życia pełnego i regularnego, i poczucie własnej siły nie dawały nikomu poddawać się zbytecznemu wzruszeniu, uczuciom przestrachu lub gniewu. Jak tylko wybiło wpół do dziewiątej, prezydent zadzwonił, i głęboka cisza zaległa w sali. Pułkownik wszedł na trybunę. W mowie silnej i zwięzłej, bez niepotrzebnych ozdób i oratorskich zwrotów, w języku ludzi, którzy wiedząc co mówią, jasno wypowiadają swe myśli, bo je dobrze rozumieją, pułkownik Hendon opowiedział o zastarzałej nienawiści Herr Schultze’a do Francyi, do Sarrasin’a i jego dzieła i o strasznych przygotowaniach w celu zniszczenia Miasta-Francyi i jej mieszkańców, o czem zawiadamiał dziennik New-York-Herald. »Do obywateli miasta — mówił dalej — należy postanowić, co mają robić dalej. Ludzie bez odwagi i bez patryotyzmu woleliby może ustąpić z placu i nową swoją ojczyznę odstąpić napastnikom. Ale pułkownik był pewnym, że tak tchórzliwe usposobienie nie może być udziałem współobywateli jego. Ludzie, którzy potrafili zrozumieć wielkość celu, jaki postawili sobie założyciele wzorowego miasta, ludzie, którzy umieli pogodzić się z jego prawami, musieli być koniecznie ludźmi inteligencyi i serc odważnych, Walcząc w imię postępu, którego są szczerymi przedstawicielami, zrobią zapewne wszystko, co tylko będzie w ich mocy, by uratować to niezrównane miasto, chlubny pomnik, wzniesiony sztuce polepszenia losu człowieka! Obowiązkiem ich zatem było poświęcić życie za sprawę, którą reprezentowali«. Grzmot oklasków przyjął tę mowę. Kilku mowców poparło wniosek pułkownika Hendon’a. Doktor Sarrasin przedstawił konieczność ustanowienia Rady obronnej, któraby zaprowadziła niezbędne środki obrony, zachowując przy tem tajemnicę konieczną w czynnościach wojskowych; propozycya ta została przyjętą. Na tem samem posiedzeniu jeden z członków Rady obywatelskiej podał myśl głosowania na tymczasowy kredyt pięciu milionów dolarów, przeznaczonych na pierwsze roboty. Wszystkie ręce podniosły się dla zatwierdzenia projektu tego. Było dwadzieścia pięć minut na jedenastą, kiedy zgromadzenie ukończono, i mieszkańcy Miasta-Francyi, wyznaczywszy naczelników, mieli się rozejść. Wtem zaszedł niespodziany wypadek. Trybuna, wolna od chwili, została właśnie zajętą przez jakiegoś nieznajomego. Człowiek ten zjawił się tam jakby cudem. Na energicznej twarzy jego były ślady strasznego wzburzenia, ale postawę miał spokojną i pewną. Ubranie jego, na wpół przyklejone do ciała i powalane mułem, czoło zakrwawione wskazywało, że straszne jakieś spotkały go przygody. Na jego widok wszyscy się zatrzymali. Rozkazującym ruchem nieznajomy nakazał spokój i milczenie. Kto on był? Skąd się wziął? Nawet doktor Sarrasin, tak jak i inni, nie pomyślał zapytać go o to. Zresztą, dowiedziano się wkrótce. — Uciekłem właśnie ze Stahlstadt’u rzekł — Herr Schultze skazał mię na śmierć. Bóg pozwolił mi trafić do was na czas jeszcze, na tyle przynajmniej, bym spróbował, czy nie potrafię ocalić was. Nie dla wszystkich tutaj jestem nieznajomym. Mój czcigodny mistrz, doktor Sarrasin, powie wam, spodziewam się, że pomimo powierzchowności, pod którą sam siebie poznać nie mogę, można zaufać Marcelemu Bruckmanowi! — Marceli! — zawołali jednocześnie doktor i Oktawiusz. Obaj chcieli rzucić się ku niemu. Nowy ruch zatrzymał ich. Był to w istocie Marceli, cudem uratowany. Wyłamawszy kratę kanału w chwili, kiedy brak powietrza miał go udusić, prądem wody został uniesiony jak ciało bez życia. Na szczęście krata zamykała właśnie obwód Stahlstadt’u i w dwie minuty później Marceli został wyrzucony na brzeg rzeki, wolny na koniec, jeżeli wróci do życia! Kilka długich godzin odważny młodzieniec przeleżał nieruchomie, w noc ciemną, w pustem polu i zdala od wszelkiej pomocy. Dzień już był, kiedy odzyskał zmysły. Przypomniał sobie wówczas wszystko... Dzięki Bogu, wydostał się nakoniec z przeklętego Stahlstadt’u! Nie był już w niewoli. Cała myśl jego zwróciła się do doktora Sarrasin’a, jego przyjaciół, jego współobywateli! — Oni! oni! — zawołał. Z nadzwyczajnem wysileniem dźwignął się na nogi. Dziesięć mil oddzielało go od Miasta-Francyi, dziesięć mil miał zrobić; bez kolei, bez woza, bez konia, przebyć te pola, które jakby pustynią otaczały Stalowe-Miasto. Te dziesięć mil przeszedł, nie odpoczywając ani na chwilę, i o kwadrans na jedenastą znalazł się wobec pierwszych domów miasta doktora Sarrasin’a. Afisze, pokrywające mury, zawiadomiły go o wszystkiem. Zrozumiał, że mieszkańcy byli już uprzedzeni o niebezpieczeństwie, które im groziło; ale zrozumiał także, że nie wiedzieli ani jak bliskiem było to niebezpieczeństwo, ani też jakiego dziwnego rodzaju było ono. Katastrofa, wymyślona przez Herr Schultze’a, miała nastąpić tegoż wieczora, o czterdzieści pięć minut na dwunastą. Było już kwadrans po dziesiątej. Ostatnie usiłowanie pozostawało jeszcze do zrobienia. Marceli jednym pędem przebiegł miasto i o dwadzieścia pięć minut na jedenastą, w chwili kiedy zgromadzenie miało się rozejść, wdarł się na trybunę. »Nie za miesiąc, przyjaciele moi — zawołał — ani za tydzień nawet, pierwsze niebezpieczeństwo uderzy na was! Za godzinę, nieznana dotąd katastrofa, deszcz żelaza i ognia spadnie na wasze miasto. Maszyna godna piekieł, sięgająca o mil dziesięć, w tej chwili jest wymierzona przeciwko niemu, Widziałem ją. Niech więc dzieci i kobiety schronią się do piwnic, dających pewną rękojmię wytrzymałości, albo niech natychmiast opuszczą miasto i udadzą się w góry! Mężczyźni silni niech się przygotują do gaszenia ognia wszelkimi możliwymi środkami! Ogień, to na teraz jedyny wasz nieprzyjaciel! Ani wojsko, ani żołnierze nie idą przeciwko wam. Przeciwnik, który wam grozi, pogardził tymi zwykłymi środkami wojny. Jeżeli plany, jeżeli rachunki człowieka, którego potęga w złem jest wam już znana, spełnią się, jeżeli Herr Schultze nie omylił się po raz pierwszy, w takim razie pożar wybuchnie nagle i od razu na wszystkich punktach Miasta-Francyi. Na wszystkich punktach trzeba będzie wkrótce walczyć z płomieniem. Cokolwiek bądź ma nastąpić, trzeba najprzód ratować ludność, bo domy wasze, wasze pomniki, niepodobna będzie ocalić, a chociażby nawet miasto całe miało być zniszczone, czas i pieniądze zdołają je odbudować. W Europie wziętoby Marcelego za waryata. Ale w Ameryce nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy zaprzeczać cudom nauki, i idąc za zdaniem doktora, uwierzono młodemu Alzatczykowi. Tłum, na którym akcent mówcy większe jeszcze zrobił wrażenie niż jego słowa, usłuchał nie roztrząsając ich nawet. Doktor odpowiadał za Marcelego Bruckmana. Tego było dosyć. Rozkazy natychmiast zostały wydane i posłańcy rozlecieli się z nimi na wszystkie strony. Co do mieszkańców miasta, jedni, wróciwszy do domów swoich, postanowili z rezygnacyą znieść okropności bombardowania i schronili się do piwnic; inni pieszo, konno, w powozach wyruszyli w pole i dotarli do pierwszych stoków Cascade-Mounts. Tymczasem mężczyźni silni pospiesznie zgromadzali na wielkim placu i kilku innych punktach miasta, wskazanych przez doktora, wszystko, co mogło służyć do ugaszenia ognia, to jest wodę, ziemię, piasek. Na sali posiedzeń narada ciągnęła się dalej w kształcie rozmowy. Marceli zdawał się być tak pochłonięty myślą jakąś, że nie mógł niczem się zająć. Przesłał mówić i szeptał te tylko słowa: — Czterdzieści pięć minut na dwunastą! Czyż podobna, żeby ten przeklęty Schultze zwyciężył nas swoim obmierzłym wynalazkiem?.. Nagle, wyciągnął z kieszeni swoje notatki, zrobił ruch człowieka, który prosi o milczenie, i z ołówkiem w ręku, gorączkowo nakreślił kilka cyfr na jednej ze stronnic swojej książeczki. Powoli czoło jego rozchmurzało się, i twarz rozjaśniała: — Ah! moi przyjaciele — zawołał — moi przyjaciele! Albo te oto cyfry kłamią, albo wszystko, czego obawiamy się, rozwieje się, jak przykry sen przed oczywistością problematu balistyki, którego rozwiązania szukałem dotąd daremnie! Niebezpieczeństwo, które nam grozi, jest urojeniem tylko! Na ten raz, nauka jego błądzi! Nic z tego, co nam zapowiedział, nie stanie się, nie może się stać! Jego straszny granat przejdzie ponad Miastem-Francyą, nie tknąwszy go, i teraz pozostaje nam już tylko obawiać się o przyszłość! Co chciał powiedzieć Marceli?! Nikt go nie rozumiał! Wówczas młody Alzatczyk wyjaśnił rezultat rachunku, który nakoniec udało mu się zrobić. Głos jego czysty i donośny tak dobitnie przedstawił rzecz całą, że zrozumieli ją nawet ci, co nie posiadali nauki. Jasność nastąpiła wówczas po ciemności, spokój po trwodze. Pocisk nietylko nie miał dotknąć miasta doktora, ale nie miał dotknąć »niczego wcale«. Przeznaczeniem jego było zginąć w przestrzeni! Doktor Sarrasin gestami potwierdzał wykład rachunku Marcelego, kiedy nagle wskazując palcem na zegar w sali, zawołał: — Za trzy minuty — rzekł — dowiemy się, kto miał słuszność, Schultze czy Marceli Bruckman! Bądź co bądź, moi przyjaciele, nie żałujmy tych środków ostrożności , które powzięliśmy i nie zaniedbujmy niczego, co może odeprzeć wynalazki nieprzyjaciela naszego. Jeżeli cios ten ominie nas, jak Marceli każe nam się spodziewać, nie będzie on ostatnim! Nienawiść Schultze’a nie może uznać się za zwyciężoną i cofnąć przed pierwszem niepowodzeniem! — Chodźmy! — zawołał Marceli. I wszyscy udali się za nim na wielki plac. Trzy minuty upłynęły. Czterdzieści pięć minut na dwunastą wybiło na zegarze!.. W cztery sekundy później, ciemna masa przemknęła wysoko po niebie i szybko jak myśl ze świstem złowrogim znikła daleko za miastem. — Szczęśliwej drogi! — krzyknął Marceli, wybuchając śmiechem. — Z taką szybkością początkową granat Herr Schultze’a przekroczył już teraz granicę atmosfery i nie może spaść na ziemię. W dwie minuty później rozległ się huk przygłuszony, jak gdyby wychodzący z wnętrza ziemi! Był to huk, pochodzący z działa Wieży Byka; huk ten doszedł o trzynaście sekund później niż pocisk, który leciał z szybkością stu pięćdziesięciu mil na godzinę.